James nepturus and Olympus' heros
by thesonofthesea13
Summary: This is a fanfiction about a son of poseidon/ Neptune trying to fit in with everyone else.
1. chapter 1: Life bites back

Chapter one: Life bites back

"Today is going to be different, No more bullies, no more craziness, and no more fighting for friends the can deal with it them selves." I say to myself. "Unless it gets serious." I have to tell this to myself almost everyday. Hi I'm james nepturus, Some last name right. I go to harbit middle school, a place for special kids. I'm not talking about crazys, I'm talking dyslexic ADHD and stuff like that. My friends are pretty much like me ADHD and dyslexic freaks as the popular kids call us. When I say pretty much the ADHD and dyslexia are it. My friend kiko he's... a little dark... pretty dark... really dark. He has black hair and really pail skin and you always see him in a black leather jacket and purple shirt. He says the match his soul, high doubts is what I say. Then there's Zayne, he is almost the exact opposite of Kiko. Blonde hair tan-ish skin and short. He is almost always wearing green brown or both. He is a garden maniac, he can grow the best fruits and vegetables in three days. Its pretty cool. Then there's me the leader of our group, I'm tall with jet black hair and sea green eyes. Sometimes when I get out of the shower and my hair is still wet my mom says I look like sea weed. Anyway back to the story. Phwump! I look over to my window and see brown gooey mud all over. My initial reaction was " What have my friends thrown at my window to day?" It's normal. I open the window. Kiko and zayne step in with out a word. "See you're not dressed yet." Kiko says in a monotone voice, he's like that. " I just woke up, what do you expect." I retort back. " You could move faster" Zayne says " That's what I do." I shake my head like " It's gonna be a long day." " Well get going. MOVE!" Kiko yells at me. "Crabby." I mutter under my breath. I change into my normal outfit, A blue over shirt and green t-shirt. "Let me grab a quick breakfast and we can leave." Kiko and zayne nod and wait by the front door. I grab the first thing I find: An apple. "Ready?" Zayne is always asking dumb questions. "No I have fifteen million other thing I have to do, of course I'm ready." I reply. We start walking to the bus stop. " So what do you think will happen to Sarah?" Kiko asks nonchalantly. "I don't no dude, expelled I guess." I reply. Sarah is one of our other friends, She got ISI.( in school suspension, don't ask.) She was there because she "stole" a Ford focus from a used car lot. She didn't even steal it she just asked for it and the guy gave it to her. "Well we're here." " Thank you Zayne I didn't know." kiko says in a sarcastic voice. We wait for the bus. The bus is a small lime green bus that says harbit middle school on the side in bright pink letters. When we got on we went to our normal seat second to the last row. The "cool" kids set right behind us, it's really annoying. One of them decided that it would be funny to through a piece of peanut butter sandwich at the back of kiko's head. Big mistake. He caught it and threw it right back at the idiot, Without looking. The guy's face was covered in peanut butter. We had a good laugh after that. After we got off the bus the guy said he'd meet us after school for a little fun. We walked away quickly after that. We all stopped at our lockers and headed for first period. I wish I could have known what would go down that day.

N/A Hi guy's, this is my first fanfic so don't judge to hard please. Anyway I'll see you guys in the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2: Things get strangeer

**A/N Hello guys sonofthesea13 here and a want to say sorry for not having this in my first chapter. I'll make this quick: More chapters coming soon and I don't own percy Jackson( I wish I did though) I only own my characters. Enjoy!**

RING! " Thank god its over." I say to my self. " That took forever, I mean math takes forever anyway but seriously jeez." I get up out of my desk and head to my locker. " Hey dweeb" I hear the voice, " looks like the loser is back again for some punchin' time!" "First off zephyr, nobody uses the word dweeb anymore" kiko comes up behind him. " And second off nobody talks lime that to my friend so get lost." Man kiko can be threatening when he wants to be. " Oh don't worry goth boy, you're next." And with that zephyr throws the first punch at me. I duck and smack his are away. " Look who's talking now airhead." I casually speak while he throws another punch. Kiko then grabs his fist and turns his entire arm sideways and says " Don't mess with us again or this will be the least damage you get." With that he drops zephyr's arm and he runs off. "Man that guys a real A class jerkwad, right?" kiko asks in a sarcastic tone. " You can say that again" I reply. " Hey guys what's up!" A voice we know all to well. " Away for the danger here for the safety as usual, zayne." Kiko says nonchalantly. " Cut him some slack dude" I say " He has Mrs. endo remember." " Is she the old crabby math teacher in room 107?" " Yes kiko, room 107. Anyway let's get some lunch I'm starving. Zayne is always hungry.

At the lunch room

" Hey Mr. M!" I say with a cheerful voice. Mr. M is our mythology teacher, every month we do " Greek day", It's like a festival type thing but this week we're going to the museum of art to go look at greek and roman sculptures. " What are you up to boys?" Mr. M always sits at our table for lunch. " Nothing much, just chillin." Kiko replys. " So Mr. M do you know who's going to be the assistant teacher on the field trip." Zayne says with half a mouth full. " Unfortunately I do boys, Mrs. Endo will be joining us." Us: " Awwww." " Sorry boys she was the only teacher available." "Its ok Mr. M we can still have fun right.Right!" I elbow zayne. "Oh yay we can have loads of fun!" " Thank you for understanding boys I really appreciate you helpful attitude towards the situation." " No problem Mr. M! See you tomorrow!" I say.

To say the least the least the rest of the day went off without a hitch. I called my mom to ask if she could pick us up so we didn't have to deal with the popular kids after school. She pick us up right after hel. I mean school. My mom's nice like that. Tomorrow is something to look forward to though, It's the fieldtrip.

 **A/N Hello guy's I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 things get strange...er. I introduced some new characters finally, Mr Brunner was a big inspiration for Mr M. Before you ask no he is not in a wheelchair, he stands up on two feet. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the story and more chapters coming soon! Sonofthesea13 out.**


End file.
